Midnight in Thebes
by silent sea maiden
Summary: When Phil decides that Hercules should begin looking for romance, a grand ball is hosted. Much to Hercules' surprise, he meets an intriguing and beautiful young woman. But is their encounter chance, fate, or another power play by a dangerous Olympian?
1. The Heart of a Hero

"C'mon kid, a girl is just what you need" Phil's gruff voice broke into Hercules' thoughts for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"For the last time Phil, NO!" Hercules picked up a copy of The Theban Times and pretended to read. He had made the front page again: "Muscled Man Takes Down Minotaur". He glanced at the picture that accompanied the article to see a pair of beady black eyes staring at him. They blinked.

"Aagh!" Hercules leapt off the couch to reveal a Phil sized hole in his paper. Phil swallowed distastefully. "Blechaha!" he bleated "Cheap parchment!"

"Aw, come on Phil!" Hercules threw the paper to the ground in anger and headed for the door.

"Whoa kid, hold up there. Let's talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Hercules. Sit. Down!" Phil punctuated each word with a headbutt to Hercules' knees, attempting to knock him back onto the couch. Hercules felt like picking the persistent satyr up and tossing him out of the window. Instead he sank down onto the blue and white mosaic floor. Leaning his head against a Corinthian column, he sighed "Fine. I'll hear you out, but then _you_ have to listen to what _I _have to say."

Phil regarded him for a moment. "Deal." He cleared his throat and began pacing, his cloven hooves clicking loudly against the tile. "Look kid, Zeus says you're not a true hero yet, right? So I been thinking…maybe you don't have the status for it." Hercules opened his mouth and Phil rushed on "I'm not saying you don't _have _status, but celebrity ain't nobility. You've got popularity, but you lack pedigree. So here's what we do: all of the available aristocratic women have been invited tonight. Any one of 'em would be thrilled to catch the eye of the famous Hercules! You can take your pick. Mingle for a bit, find a girl you like, and snag her. You'll be sprung into high society by tomorrow morning, plus have the lady as a side bonus. What's not to love?"

Phil stopped pacing and regarded Hercules expectantly. Hercules reached up and began rubbing his neck. "Gee, Phil, that sounds…I dunno, wrong somehow." He held up a hand to forestall Phil's response, trying to find a way to verbalize his unease. "I don't want to marry someone to get a higher rank. I want to get married when I find someone with the right heart, not the right pedigree."

"Maybe you'll find her tonight kid. And if not, you could marry someone – anyone - now, leave her once the nobility have accepted you, and still find the girl of your dreams!"

Hercules shook his head "That's what _they _do Phil, not me. I'd feel awful."

"But kid, this could get you one step closer to being a true hero!"

"I don't think so. Zeus also said that a hero is measured not by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart. "

"Hmm…well, even so, can you think of a better way to increase the size of your heart, than by falling in love? It could happen, you know. Give this ball a chance Hercules. All the arrangements have been made – we have to host this thing, but I promise, if you don't meet your dream girl, I won't hold you to anything."

Hercules thought for a moment "Have the invitations been sent out yet?"

"No, but they will be within the hour."

"I'll go through with this on one condition: that every eligible maiden and her family be invited, not just the nobility."

"What?"

"Phil, I spent most of my life as a peasant. My parents were just as good and hardworking as any noble, ad more so than most. If I have to host this, the least I can do is give everyone a chance to enjoy it."

"Alright, Alright, fine! Geez, I gotta go run down that delivery boy!" Phil cantered out of the room, pausing only to grab a bouquet of flowers from a nearby vase to munch on.

Hercules rested his forehead against his knees. "Zeus, give me strength to last through the night" he muttered. He would much rather go chase down another angry minotaur.


	2. The Scheme of a god

Hades smiled with malicious glee. So far, so good. Hercules had extended his invitation to _every_ eligible maiden, just as the Fates had foretold. Not that Hades had doubted. The Fates had yet to misread the future, but they _were_ a couple of millennia past their prime and hey, better safe than sorry.

Now for phase two of his scheme. In a puff of some, Hades appeared outside of a building nestled between the clouds above Thebes. Its blue exterior blended seamlessly with the sky around it. Hades strode beneath an archway that read "Fairy Godmothers Inc. – Happy Endings since 700 BC" Hades snorted. These newfangled mythological beings were a running joke among the gods of Olympus. They were so full of themselves – thought they were so modern. Better in tune with the desires of the mortals. They fancied that they saw an opening in the wish fulfillment market and pounced, opening up branches in Sparta, Athens, and here in Thebes. Oh, they were all the rage now, having built up a wide client base quite rapidly, but it was a passing fad. Given a few more centuries their enterprise would crumble and collapse. Unemployment rates would soar within the fairy community. Hades wondered how many of them would be desperate enough to sell their souls. He might make a profit of this yet. But that was in the future. Right now one of these silly creatures could still be of use to him.

"Can I help you sir?" A petite secretary with a short blond pixie cut and a bubbly voice spoke up from behind her desk. Hades resisted the urge to set her flimsy pink wings ablaze. He plastered on a pained smile.

"I hope so."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No."

"Well, why don't we schedule one and – "

"That won't be necessary. I need to be seen today. Surely you could make an exception for the Lord of the Dead?"

The secretary started. "Oh! Why – why Lord Hades, I didn't realize…it's not often we get, um – we don't have anything open today…no, we're booked, um – " As she became more and more agitated, she began to hover out of her chair. "There's no protocol for this. Sorry, how bout I just, um….Let me call – uh…"

"Look, it's fine, you'll do." Hades growled, massaging his temple. He could feel a migraine coming on.

"What?"

"I said I'll just talk to you, I think you can help solve my dilemma!" Hades repeated through gritted teeth, the flame on his head burning taller and brighter.

"Oh, okay…what can I help you with?" She fell back into her chair and sat stiffly, unsure and uncomfortable with this sudden turn of events.

"How long does it generally take for a request to move through your system?"

"Um, at least a year. I think the average is three years. For especially difficult cases it can take up to ten."

"Years, wait…wouldn't some of those wishes become obsolete by the time they are processed?"

The secretary nodded more confidently. She had given this spiel hundreds of times. "yes, its true, by the time we sort through the requests many of the wishes are no longer applicable. Those are thrown out. The ones that remain are evaluated, and those we deem fit to be granted are answered in order of urgency. Would you like to hear more about the selection process? It's really quite fascinating."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure it is" Hades waved a dismissive hand "Look, what I need you to do is to check on the status of one of your client's requests."

"When was it filed?"

"Earlier today."

"Oooh, I'm sorry. As I said before, we won't be seeing it for quite some time."

"See, here's the thing. It has to be answered. Tonight. I need you to move her file to the top of the list."

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but we're simply not authorized – "

"Maybe I'm not making myself clear." The god's voice was quiet, his hair a mere flicker above his head. He snatched a pile of paperwork from the desk. "Let's see, who do we have here? Julia, Alexandria, Marcus…" he waved the stack in front of her nose. "I give the word, and all these people end up dead with just a snap of my fingers. And where does that leave you? Dozens of unsatisfied customers, and your quota of happy endings unfulfilled. So?"

She was too stunned to speak. Hades brought his thumb and forefinger together, ready to make good on his threat, when she shook herself and stammered. "I – I think that – that….something….can be arranged. What was the name of that client?"


	3. The Tears of a Dreamer

Cinderella sat weeping into a cold marble bench. Her stepmother's heart was colder even than this, and harder. It wasn't fair. She had worked so diligently for this, building up eager anticipation all throughout the day, and all she had left was her torn dress and tattered dream. Oh, how she had wished to attend the ball, to see the finery of the noblemen and women, to walk through the grand villa and admire its stunning architecture, to maybe even catch a glimpse of the hero Hercules himself. All she wanted was one evening to pretend she was someone else, one night to hold close to her heart in assurance that one day, things would change. But maybe she hoped in vain.

"Come now child, dry those tears" Cinderella jerked her head up as the marble grew soft beneath her cheek. Sitting before her was a petite woman with snow white hair and a prim, periwinkle dress. The wrinkles folded into her face told of great age, but her sparkling eyes betrayed a spirit as young as Cinderella's.

Cinderella's eyes grew wide with astonishment "Who are you?"

"Why your fairy godmother, of course. Now where did I put my wand?"

"Fairy godmother-?" Cinderella couldn't believe it. Maybe she had cried herself to sleep on that bench over there, and this was a marvelous dream. But her fairy godmother had already turned a pumpkin into a chariot, and mice into horses. Cinderella smiled with delight as a driver and footman joined the entourage.

"Now then, you'll need a dress of course." And suddenly the woman was back at Cinderella's side, peering into her eyes ("what a lovely blue"), taking measurements ("oh my dear girl, you're as slender as a pixie!"), and finally "Bibbidi, Bobbiti, Boo!" Cinderella was garbed in the most elaborate garment she'd ever seen. It was similar to what the noblewomen wore, but was more fitted in the bodice and fuller in the skirt than their draping togas and wraps. The silken fabric ran through her hands like water. Rather than the traditional white, it was a silvery blue color. She felt as if she were wearing woven moonbeams. Delicate glass slippers peeped out from beneath the skirt, while pearl teardrops gleamed from her ears and neck. Her hair had been elegantly swept atop her head with an ivory comb.

"oh, thank you." Cinderella whispered. Those words seeped so shallow, so insufficient to express the depth of her gratitude, but her fairy godmother understood.

"you are very welcome dear, but you must understand, when the clock strikes midnight, all this will vanish, and everything will be as it was."

"I understand, but its more than I ever dreamed…"

"The clock in the garden began to toll, and her fairy godmother exclaimed "Oh my, its getting late! Off with you now!" She ushered Cinderella into the chariot. Kissing her cheek she said "Enjoy the ball, and remember – midnight!"

Then the chariot began to roll away. Cinderella waved at the receding figure of her fairy godmother until she disappeared. Then she turned in excitement to the road ahead of her.


	4. The Chime of a Clocktower

Hercules sighed. One hour had begun to blend into the next. Simpering face followed simpering face, each one squealing for his attention. Phil darted around the floor from one skirt to the next, dodging well-earned kicks and outraged exclamations. At least someone was having fun.

Two recent arrivals were being introduced, "Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine." The polite smile that was by now plastered onto Hercules' face threatened to crack as the sisters made their way forward. They were tripping over their garish gowns, pulling at each other's hair in an attempt to reach him first. When they finally stood before him, they curtsied so low that they almost fell over. Hercules bowed slightly from the waist. "Ladies" he managed to choke the word out, for ladies they certainly were not.

"Charmed, Sir Hercules" they screeched in unison. Hercules was about to reply with a few trite phrases he had vastly overused this evening, when he noticed a movement at the edge of the room.

It was a very attractive young woman, studying the Corinthian columns. She kept to the shadows, obviously trying to avoid notice, which was precisely what set her apart: every other girl in the villa was vying for Hercules' affections.

"Excuse me." He hardly knew what he was saying, nor did he register the confused faces of Anastasia and Drizella as he walked past them. The girl in the corner was unaware of his approach. "Do you like them?"

She tensed for a moment, then turned a smiling face to him. "Oh, yes – they're very beautiful."

"So are you" Hercules replied without thinking. He blushed in the silence that followed. Her cheeks colored a little too, and she directed her gaze to her feet. Hercules searched desperately for an escape from the awkward situation he had created. Hearing the musicians in the background, he summoned his courage and asked "Would you give me the honor of this dance?"

She hesitated only a moment before accepting his proffered hand. And then they were off. Hercules thought that maybe, just maybe, Phil had been right after all.

Cinderella didn't know how long she had been dancing, but she felt as if she could go on forever. They had left the villa proper to glide through the gardens, weaving amongst gazebos, sculptures, fountains, and elegant footbridges. Her companion was a strong yet graceful lead, effortlessly guiding her every step. So this is love, she thought, glancing up into his eyes. They were shining like the stars above them. She knew that hers must be, too.

Far too soon, the clock began to toll, and it was with a gasp that she recalled her fairy godmother's instruction. Her feet faltered.

"What's wrong, are you hurt?" He was at her side instant, concern etched into his features.

"Why, its midnight."

"Yes, so it is" he looked bemused.

Cinderella began easing herself from his grasp "I have to go, I-"

"Go? Go where?" He still held her wrist, gently restraining her.

"Why I – I haven't met Hercules"

"Hercules, but don't you know – "

The clock seemed to toll more urgently.

"Goodbye!" Cinderella broke free and ran through the villa, down the steps of the entryway to where her chariot awaited. She stumbled a little, and realized that her left slipper had fallen off. She turned, only to see that he had pursued her. No time to retrieve it! She ran with renewed haste, his voice following her.

"Wait, I don't even know your name, how will I find you again?" But she was already away, the horses in full gallop. Cinderella looked back to see him reaching the foot of the staircase, one arm outstretched in desperate plea.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"I'm sorry kid, she's gone. We couldn't find her." Phil anxiously searched Hercules' face. The poor kid was crushed.

"It doesn't make any sense, Phil…why would she leave?" Phil shrugged, at a loss for words. "She didn't even know who I was…" that fact alone drew Hercules even more strongly to her. A woman who didn't know Hercules when she saw him? This was a woman who was not made from the mold of culture, blindly adhering to what was socially accepted. She was her own person, and Hercules loved that. And even so, she had danced with him all night long…which meant that Hercules had interested her, at least. Not his fame, not his fortune, just his character. He had found someone who would actually be willing to know _him_, and then he had lost her.

"I have to see her again." Hercules straightened with determination, holding out the slipper he'd been turning in his hands. "I'll go to every villa in Thebes, until I find the girl this slipper belongs to."

"Kid…" Phil had several objections, but they died in his throat when he saw the resolve in Hercules' eyes. "I'll…I'll go get Pegasus ready" he murmured, shaking his head at the unlikely odds.


End file.
